The purpose of this study is to test an electroencephalographic biofeedback intervention for a sleep disorder, restless legs syndrome, that allows patients to achieve self control over an important dimension of their lives-their sleep. The aim of this study is to test the use of neurofeedback training of a specific waveform sensorimotor rhythm (SMR). It is proposed that enhancing the production of SMR will both increase the production of sleep spindles, a sleep inducing mechanism, and calm the leg movements through sleep spindle's association with the gamma motor neuron system. Goals include: reduction of symptoms, improved quality of health, a decrease in health care costs, investigation of the long term changes of EEG and the development of a nursing protocol for treatment of a sleep disorder, restless legs syndrome.